Saved
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: I am unbreakable but it looks like i could sometime soon. Can Itachi save Deidara before it's too late? Does itachi even know what he's doing? They could be in trouble... ItaDei Song-fic. Rated T for Hidan's language.


**WARNING: THESE CHARACTERS ARE PROBABLY OOC SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME. I WROTE THEM HOW I WANTED AND SINCE I BARELY KNOW HOW A FEW OF THEM ACTUALLY ACT, I RAN WITH WHAT I HAD. OH AND TOBI IS TOBI. NO MADERA OR WHATEVER. JUST TOBI. I MIGHT HAVE CHANGED THE AGES TOO. IDK HOW OLD THEY REALLY ARE BUT I WANT THEM TO STILL BE TEENAGERS TOO YEA. DEAL WITH IT! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to the Naruto series and such. This song also does not belong to me. It belongs to The Spill Canvas.**

**

* * *

**

_I am unbreakable but it looks like I could sometime soon._

_You are unreachable, about as possible as me touching the moon._

_I am unraveling unbearably empty._

_And if this ground gives way I just hope that you'll catch me._

_You came and saved me tonight._

_Defending all my life._

_Now I'm content with my breath._

_Cause I'm alive._

_This is the epitome of everything you see in the movies. _

_This world is a time bomb ticking and I think I could stop it if you help me._

_My faith will never rust._

_No longer prone to burst._

_Oh, I finally believe._

_You are unreachable..._

_But it looks like I could sometime soon._

_I am unraveling unbearably empty._

_And if this ground gives way I just hope that you'll catch me._

_You came and saved me tonight._

_Defending all my life._

_Now I'm content with my breath._

_Cause I'm alive._

* * *

A loud bang echoed off the walls as the door was slammed shut. The few people in the room looked up, some annoyed, to the person who entered their hideout. No one was really surprised to see Deidara standing there, dripping wet from the pouring rain. His blonde hair was sticking to his face and his visible blue eye was glazed over.

Deidara ignored the other members and strolled past them as quickly as he could. He didn't want to deal with them. Any of them. Not tonight. Maybe not ever. Unfortunately for him, they wouldn't go along with his plan.

"Deidara-Sempai!" A man with an orange spiraled mask came hopping up to the blonde.

Deidara stopped in his tracks since the idiot was blocking his path. "What?" He hissed.

"I'm your new partner!" The man's voice was much too happy for Deidara's liking. The blonde hissed through gritted teeth and pushed past the other man, ignoring his calls of "Deidara-Sempai!"

"Tobi." A soft voice spoke, appearing beside the masked man. "It's not wise to bother Deidara right now."

Tobi blinked his one visible eye and turned to the man beside him. Kisame was taller than him, almost towering over him. "Why not?"

"He just lost his partner. Give him time. Or he'll blow you up." Kisame eyed the new member before walking off.

Tobi stood there, staring down the hallway where Deidara disappeared. He thought it over for a moment before deciding Kisame's advice was probably wise to follow.

Meanwhile, Deidara was trying to make his way to his room. The hallways of the Akatsuki hideout were dark but the blonde knew his way around. He tried to get to his room as quickly as possible. He couldn't allow any of the other members to see him break. He wouldn't allow them that pleasure.

But when he finally did arrive to his door, he had to pause in his step. Across from his room was Kisame's room. And the shark's partner was exiting the room they shared. Deidara cursed under his breath, not letting himself stop. He couldn't stop. Itachi would know something was amiss. No way in hell would he give the Uchiha that pleasure either.

Itachi noticed the blonde walking toward him so he stopped moving after closing his door behind him. Deidara was literally soaked to the bone and the oldest Uchiha knew exactly why. He had, as everyone else had, been informed of Sasori's death. He had begun to wonder when the blonde would return. If he returned at all.

Deidara threw Itachi a glare before ripping his door open and slamming it behind him. Itachi stood there a moment, slightly unnerved by the blonde's actions. Usually Deidara would yell at him or something. But not this time. Itachi glanced at the door one last time before leaving the hallway to find his partner. They had a Kyuubi to find.

The only reason Deidara did return to the hideout was because Pain sent Zetsu after him. Deidara had every intention of disappearing but Zetsu caught up to him at Sasori's body before he could go anywhere.

Deidara gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. He ripped his cloak off, throwing it across the darkened room. He didn't bother to turn the light on. He stripped out of his damp clothes and pulled on a pair of dry dark sweatpants. Then, he tore the red ribbon from his hair, letting it fall all around him, sticking to his chest and back.

His eyes were starting to sting even though he could only see through one. He could feel the anguish try to over take him but he wouldn't let it. He was in a place full of the most skilled ninja. If he broke, someone was bound to know it. For Sasori's sake, he refused to cry. The puppeteer wouldn't want it that way.

Deidara shuffled his shivering body over to the left side of the room. Sasori's side of the room. He didn't hesitate to jump onto the redhead's bed and bury himself into the plush covering. Sasori didn't need sleep, being a puppet. But Deidara insisted he get a bed. He may have been a puppet but Sasori needed to rest just as much as everyone else. And after a lot of arguing, Deidara finally convinced him to get one.

He nuzzled his nose into the cool pillow and took a long whiff. He smelt strawberries and smiled softly. It smelt just like Sasori. He pulled the red covers over his freezing body and did his best to not let tears fall. But he was failing. A few slide down the corners of his eyes and onto the red pillow. He wouldn't sniff. Someone would hear that.

So Deidara just laid there. Doing his best to keep himself under control. He wasn't known for controlling himself. He didn't control his temper around Itachi and he didn't control anything when he was around Sasori. But tonight, he restricted himself. Completely. He would have ripped off Tobi's head otherwise and Itachi would be a bloody puddle.

Sasori was everything to Deidara. For as long as the blonde could remember, he didn't have a family. His parents abandoned him and he was left to fend for himself at the age of three. Somehow, he survived. He was use to disappointment and abandonment. But he always tried to pretend otherwise.

Most everyone thought he was an idiotic bubbly blonde who was too immature for his own age. But that was wrong. That was his façade. To get people to trust him. It was simple enough since he had perfected it for over fifteen years. But somehow, Sasori saw through the act. And so did Itachi.

Sasori was Deidara's family. The redhead protected him, took care of him, and helped him grow up to understand the world and why things were as they were. To Deidara, Sasori was like a father. But since the redhead was way shorter than him, he was more like a brother. Either way, Deidara cherished him more than anything. More than his art. Though he would never openly admit that.

The reason Deidara put his trust in Sasori was because he was convinced he would die before the redhead. Sasori was a puppet and damn near invincible. He was so sure Sasori would never leave him. But he was wrong. Something went wrong and now Sasori was dead. Deidara knew he should have been there. He should have helped but he was stuck dealing with that idiot Kyuubi.

A few more tears leaked from blue eyes, making the red pillow darker in certain places. Deidara wanted to scream. He wanted to yell and throw a tantrum. It was what he was sure every expected of him. But no. Sasori deserved respect. Respect that Deidara would give him even in death.

* * *

"But Leader-Sama! He kicked me out again!"

Itachi heard this as he neared the kitchen of the hideout. He recognized Tobi's voice and pondered whether he should continue or not. He knew it wasn't his business but he was sure they were talking about Deidara. He hadn't seen the blonde since he left to find the Kyuubi. That was over a week ago and he had just arrived back the day before.

"He's acting like a fucking child." Hidan grumbled.

"He won't come out unless it's for a mission." The soft feminine voice of Konan reached Itachi's ears as he entered the packed kitchen.

Everyone but Zetsu and Deidara were in there. Once he stepped in, their attention went to him for a moment. Itachi eyed them all for a moment before slipping past them and going to the fridge for the reason he came there. A bottle of water.

"You can't blame him." Kisame said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the island counter. "He was close to Sasori."

"This is ridiculous." Pain said, rubbing his forehead. "I don't see the problem. He does his missions without complaint and does them well."

"That's not the point." Konan seemed to want to glare at the orange haired man.

"Yea!" Tobi bounced as he spoke. "It's my room now too! But he keeps kicking me out."

"That's not the point either." She said softly.

"He hasn't removed any of Sasori's things." Everyone's attention turned to Kakuzu who was sitting at the table, re-sowing his wrist to his arm out of boredom.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Hidan asked, a little annoyed at his partner.

"I went to check on his arm yesterday." He kept his eyes on his work. "I noticed Sasori's half of the room was unchanged."

Konan shifted her eyes back to Pain. "Do you see the problem now?"

The man blinked, crinkling his pierced nose. "Should I?"

"You _are_ the leader aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"What the hell do you expect me to do?" He narrowed his eyes back. "He's doing what he's supposed to. So what if he's being anti-social? Akatsuki isn't for making friends." He gave her a good glare before leaving the room. It didn't take her long to follow after him.

"I'm with Leader-Sama on this one. Who gives a fuck what that kid does?" Hidan grumbled before leaving the room as well.

Kisame sighed and shook his head. "This _is_ ridicules."

Tobi glanced between the remaining members. Kakuzu was still re-sowing his wrist to his arm at the table while Kisame stared hard at the floor. Itachi was standing in front of the fridge, a bottle of water in his hand that he had yet to open.

"What are we going to do?" The masked man asked.

"You are just going to have to deal with not sharing a room with your partner." Kisame told him. "Deidara's not giving that up anytime soon. And remember my warning from before?" Tobi nodded. "Don't forget it." Kisame pushed off the counter before leaving as well.

Tobi glanced at Kakuzu but hopped up to Itachi instead. "What about you? You and Deidara-Sempai are the same age! Why can't you talk to him?"

Itachi eyed the man before him with cold black eyes. He thought to answer the idiot but found it wasn't worth his time. His grip on the bottle tightened just a tiny bit before he walked past the man and left the room. Tobi glared after him, disappointed.

"Give him time." Kakuzu said softly, finishing up. "Listen to Kisame and give Deidara some space."

Tobi nodded, deciding to take the man's advice.

* * *

A few weeks later, Itachi was leaving his room when he noticed Tobi sitting outside of Deidara's door. He almost ignored the man but something tugged at his mind. For some reason he found himself standing in front of the masked man, staring down at him in question.

Tobi looked up at Itachi, titling his head. "He won't come out. He hasn't eaten since yesterday and I thought..." He trailed off looking down at the plate of food sitting in front of him.

Itachi stared at the man. Tobi cared about Deidara. Even though the blonde treated him like crap. For some reason, Tobi cared about Deidara's well-being. Perhaps it had to do with Deidara being his partner or something else. Itachi wasn't sure. But for some reason, he felt for the man.

Itachi swiftly bent down and picked up the plate of still warm food. He shooed Tobi out of the way before stepping up to the door and knocking. He expected to not be let in but knocking was the polite thing. Itachi wasn't a rude person by nature. Atleast, he didn't think so.

"Tobi! I thought I told you to go away." Deidara's voice was muffled through the door.

Itachi knocked again.

A soft crash was heard before, "Leave me alone."

Again, Itachi knocked.

"Damnit!" Something hit the door, making it shake. "Fuck off Tobi!"

Itachi gripped the plate tighter and knocked a few more times.

"Fuck!" He heard shifting and it sounded like Deidara was coming toward the door. So Itachi took a step back as the door swung open. Deidara's mouth was open, as if he was going to say something but stopped when he realized Tobi wasn't at his door.

They stared at each other for a moment. Itachi took that time to over look the blonde. He was wearing nothing but black pants. But he looked horrible. His blonde hair was messy as it fell down around him. His visible eye was blue and had bags from lack of sleep. Plus he was paler than normal. Skinnier too.

Deidara snapped out of it and crossed his arms over his chest at Itachi's scrutinizing gaze. "What do you want?"

Itachi held out the plate to Deidara but the blonde just stared at it.

"What?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed before he shoved it into Deidara's chest.

"You expect me to take food from _**you**_?"

Itachi was finally seeing Deidara for who he really was. A broken man. "Tobi." Was all he said.

Deidara raised his visible eyebrow and shifted to take the food. "It's from Tobi? Then why didn't he give it to me himself?"

"He tried. You wouldn't let him in." Itachi shifted his eyes to his side where Tobi was standing quietly.

Deidara noticed the masked man and just stared at him.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday." Tobi said, lowering his head. "I was..." He trailed off.

Deidara glanced at Itachi before beckoning Tobi with his finger. "Come on Tobi." He said with a sigh.

Even with a mask on his face, Tobi seemed to lighten up. "Really?"

"Get in here before I change my mind." The blonde grumbled.

Tobi quickly ran past him into the room. Deidara just stared at Itachi before closing his door.

Itachi stared at the wooden door a moment before turning and walking down the hallway. Why he did what he did he wasn't sure. But seeing Deidara like that made his chest hurt. He didn't know why though. He thought he understood everything about his body. He had no idea why his body was acting his way. So he ignored it.

* * *

"Itachi."

The raven haired man stopped walking when he heard his leader's voice. He turned around to see the orange haired man walking toward him. "Yes?"

"I heard that you got Deidara to accept Tobi."

Itachi wanted to blink in surprise. "Did I?"

Pain shrugged when he stopped in front of the man. "According to Tobi you did."

"I did nothing."

"Right." Pain rolled his eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"Talk to Deidara."

Itachi did then blink. "What?"

Pain narrowed his eyes slightly at him. "I've been thinking about it. It's been almost two months since Sasori's death and nothing has changed with Deidara."

"The problem being?"

"That _is_ the problem Itachi." Pain gritted his teeth. "He's losing himself. He never leaves his room unless he has a mission. His work isn't being affected but..." Pain crinkled his nose. "Tobi told me he isn't making art anymore. For fun anyway. Remember how a bomb would go off atleast twice a day? Now he only uses his art for work."

"That's what you've always wanted." Itachi didn't quite understand what Pain wanted. Deidara was how he should be. The person he is. Not the person he had pretended to be for so long. He didn't see the problem.

"Not at the cost of one of my best members. He's as good as you Itachi. _Equal._" He emphasized at Itachi's soft glare. "I can not lose him. At this rate, he'll blow himself up just to escape."

Itachi was becoming annoyed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to him."

"About what? What could I possibly have to offer him?"

Pain eyed the raven haired Uchiha. "If you have to seriously ask me that, you're not the ninja I assumed you were." He stepped to the side and moved to walk past Itachi. "It's an order Itachi." He spoke before leaving the Uchiha alone in the hallway.

Itachi felt anger boil through him. He narrowed his eyes and stalked his way back to his room. He glanced at Deidara's closed door before going into his own room. He wanted to curse when he found Kisame sitting on his bed playing with some little fish thing.

Kisame looked up when Itachi entered and immediately knew the Uchiha was pissed off. "What happened?"

Itachi sent him a glare before going to his own bed. He stood at the end of it just glaring at his black pillow. He couldn't explain what was going through his body. He was angry, he knew that. But only angry because he did not understand. What could he possibly do? Pain insulted him because he did not understand. What was he missing? So what if he and Deidara were the same age? What did that have to do with anything? For the first time in a long time, Itachi did not know what to do.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at his partner confused by his actions. Itachi was just standing there, glaring at his pillow. That wasn't so out of the ordinary. What was, though, was Itachi's fisted hands shaking at his sides. Kisame decided to give it a shot and talk to his partner. "Itachi? What happened?" He kept his voice soft so not to anger the man anymore than he already was.

Itachi flinched at the voice, not expecting the shark to speak. Itachi's fists tightened in anger at himself. Somehow, Kisame knew this was different than his normal fits of anger.

Kisame sighed after a few minutes when Itachi didn't answer. "You can tell me, you know?" He tossed the plastic fish in the air before catching it. "I'm your partner. What we say stays between us."

Itachi knew that. But Kisame respected him even though the shark was older than he. Itachi did not want to lose that respect. It was then that he realized how childish he was acting. He took a deep breath before turning around and sitting at the end of his bed.

Kisame blinked at this and scooted to the edge of his bed, staring at Itachi. "So?" He egged on.

Itachi stared at the floor, clasping his hands in front of him to stop them from shaking. "Leader wants me to speak with Deidara."

"About what?" Kisame was confused.

"I'm unsure."

The shark blinked. Unsure? Itachi was unsure? Itachi Uchiha was never unsure. "Oh... Um... Well, maybe cause you can relate to Deidara?"

"How is that? Because we are the same age? We are nothing alike."

Kisame shook his head. "I'm not sure about that. Think about it Itachi. Deidara lost Sasori. You've both lost everyone you know. Your only family member hates you and Deidara just lost his only member. He never leaves his room unless need be and you did the same the first two years you were here. Deidara and you are more alike than you realize."

Itachi knew that. He did. He just didn't want to admit it. Why? He didn't understand. "Why can't I accept that?"

Kisame shrugged. "Because you're Itachi. You don't want to believe anyone could actually relate to you."

"Why is that?"

Kisame thought it over for a moment. "Well... You're nineteen. Technically still a teenager. You're young Itachi. There's still a lot you don't know."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He shifted his eyes up to glare at Kisame.

The glare didn't phase the shark. He was used to it. "Itachi... Have you ever been in love? Or cared for someone other than yourself?"

"Sasuke." The answer was immediate.

"I know that. Besides him."

"No."

"Do you want to talk to Deidara?"

"I would not know what to say."

"That wasn't my question. Do you want to talk to him?"

Itachi thought it over for a moment. "He dislikes me."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "No. He just doesn't get you. No one does. Deidara hates that you can see through him. He doesn't hate _you_."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm more observant than you give me credit for." A smirk graced the shark's blue lips. "A lot more. And I've noticed something about you recently, Itachi."

"And what is that?" He sat up straight, genuinely interested.

"You can't keep your mind off Deidara."

Itachi blinked at his partner. How had he been so obvious about it? "Your point?"

Kisame sighed, rubbing his palm against his cheek. "Itachi. You like him. Whether you want to believe it or not. There's something about Deidara that intrigues you."

"Have you been reading my mind?"

Kisame chuckled at his comment. "No. Just your conscience."

Itachi shifted his eyes to his hands, still clasped tightly in front of him. "I was jealous of him at first."

The shark's eyes widened slightly. Itachi was going to open up to him. He knew it was going to be good. So he leaned forward and listened closely. "Oh?"

"I couldn't understand how he could act so positive. How he could be so bright when his eyes were so dark. I realized it was his ploy. His way of getting people to trust him. But over time, I've realized Deidara pretended because it made _him_ feel better. He was happy because he refused to be unhappy. I'm not able to do that."

"Sure you are. If you just let yourself go."

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it isn't. We're ninja. But Deidara knows when to be himself and when to pull it back. So do you. Only you don't "be yourself"."

Itachi understood Kisame's words. He did. He just didn't agree with them. "What do I do?"

"Talk to him. Be yourself and let him know he's not alone."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"It doesn't matter." Kisame stood up and walked over to Itachi. "You have to try anyway." He grabbed Itachi's arm and tugged him to his feet, earning a glare from the Uchiha. "Besides, it's an order." He pulled him toward the door.

"I can walk on my own, you know." Itachi snapped at him.

"Yea, but you won't go to that door by yourself." Kisame opened their door before pushing Itachi to the door across from theirs. "Don't come back here until you've talked to him. Otherwise, Leader-Sama will get pissed." He grinned at Itachi before closing the door.

Itachi stared at his door before turning around to Deidara's door. He stared at Deidara's name carved into the door. Above it was Sasori's name but it had been crossed through. Below Deidara's name was Tobi's but it had been scratched out. Obviously by Deidara.

Itachi looked himself over to make sure he was presentable. He wore black pants and a long sleeved black shirt that fit him nicely. His hair was pulled back into the usually low ponytail but he decided to fix it anyway. Then he wondered why he cared what he looked like in front of Deidara and knocked on the door out of frustration.

It was quiet a moment before Itachi heard shuffling. The door clicked and opened revealing Deidara. The blonde blinked at him in surprise, glancing around to see if he was alone. He thought he'd see Tobi with him.

"Uh... Yea?"

"Leader wants me to talk to you."

Deidara raised his visible eyebrow but moved away from the doorway so Itachi could enter. "Okay..."

Itachi entered the room, not surprised how dark it was. The only light was that of a lamp sitting on the desk near Deidara's bed.

Deidara eyed the Uchiha before closing the door. He watched as Itachi looked the room over, lingering at Sasori's things, before his onyx eyes shifted to his. "What did he want you to talk to me about?"

"I'm not sure."

The blonde blinked again. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and shuffled back to his desk where he had been working. "A lot of good that does. Then why are you here?"

"It was an order."

"An order you can't carry out." Deidara said while sitting down. "Why bother?"

"Because..." He trailed off.

Deidara stared at the clay bird on his desk before turning around to look at Itachi. The man was standing there, his eyes focused on the ground. Itachi wasn't acting normal. "Because?" He urged.

Itachi shook his head lightly, unsure if he could do it. If he could tell Deidara what he was really thinking.

"Itachi?" Deidara asked softly, confused and unnerved by the Uchiha's actions.

"Do you hate me?" It was out before he could stop it.

Deidara's visible eye widened and he stared at Itachi, not sure if he heard the man correctly. "Do I...?" He blinked. "Um." He wasn't sure what to say. Itachi was the last person he expected to be talking to, let alone ask him this question and even care to know the answer. "Not really."

Itachi's eyes finally shifted from the floor to meet Deidara's visible blue eye. "I didn't think so."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to know."

Deidara searched his coal black eyes. "What else do you want to know?"

"Why did you keep Sasori's things?"

"They're his. Not mine to touch. Nor anyone else."

It was out of respect. Itachi knew that. "Do you hate Tobi?"

Deidara shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "No. He's annoying but I don't hate him."

Itachi nodded, shifting his eyes away from the blonde's prying eye. He couldn't do it. He didn't know what to say. It was obvious Deidara was still affected by Sasori's death. He looked much like he had a few weeks ago when Itachi had gotten him to open the door for Tobi.

"Deidara..." He spoke the name but he didn't know what to say after it.

"Yea?"

"I..." He shook his head. "Nevermind. Leader was wrong to send me to talk to you." He stepped toward the door to leave.

"Wait!" Deidara jumped up, going after Itachi.

The raven haired man stopped, turning to face Deidara. But the blonde didn't expect him to stop, thus he didn't stop either. Considering their ninja level, what happened shouldn't of. It could have been easily avoided if Itachi just stepped out of the way. But he didn't. He allowed Deidara to run into him, forcing them both back into the door.

Itachi grunted when his back made contact with the door. Deidara made a soft squeak sound when his body collided with Itachi's. They slid to the ground, a sharp pain going up Itachi's back. He'd hit his head too so that hurt as well. He opened his eyes to find Deidara's face smashed into his neck and his body between his legs. Itachi's breath hitched and for some reason his heart rate started to increase.

Deidara groaned and lifted his head, pulling away from Itachi and sitting on his knees, rubbing his chin. "Sorry."

Itachi rubbed the back of his head, avoiding Deidara's eye. "My fault."

"Yea, it kinda was. Why didn't you move?"

Itachi shrugged. "I wasn't thinking."

"Apparently." The blonde made no move to get up however. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing important."

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. "You don't speak unless it's important. So spit it out Uchiha before I make you."

Itachi's eyes snapped to Deidara's and his anger vanished. A light pink blush painted Deidara's normally tan cheeks. It sparked something inside Itachi. He was normally a very controlled man but lately that was going out the window anyway. It was time he followed Kisame's advice and be himself.

Itachi followed instinct and leaned forward causing Deidara to freeze. Their lips met and neither moved. Their eyes stayed locked, both a little shocked by what Itachi had done. Their lips stayed pressed together for a few more seconds before Deidara finally reacted. He pushed against Itachi's chest, causing the taller to hit the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Deidara asked, his voice louder than before and his face redder than before as well.

"I don't know." Itachi spoke softly.

The blonde stared at Itachi like he was crazy. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

Deidara just sat there. He didn't expect that answer. "Y-You wanted to?"

"Yes, and I would like to again if you'd allow me."

Deidara's eyes widened to the point that Itachi thought they might pop out of his head. "You-I-We-What?"

Itachi sighed softly, leaning forward once again. He was as confused as Deidara was. But he knew what he wanted. It was time he voiced his thoughts. "I'm as confused as you."

Deidara blinked, his eyes returning to normal size. "You are?"

Itachi nodded. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you even though I didn't know what to say. I didn't move because I wanted to see what you would do. I kissed you because I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you."

Deidara's lips tugged up at the corners in a tiny smile. A smile that no one had seen since Sasori's death. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

Deidara shook his head, his blonde hair waving around him. "You sure are something else." He moved to his feet and reached out a hand to Itachi to help him up.

The raven haired man slipped his hand into Deidara's and grasped it. Deidara pulled and helped Itachi to his feet. Itachi brushed off his bum while Deidara just watched him. "What?"

"You're kinda cute when you're oblivious."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Deidara rolled his eyes in response. "You're great at everything you do Itachi. Except social skills. You lack in that. In fact, you're quite oblivious in that department." Deidara's lips began to turn up more. "That's okay. I can help you."

"You're smiling." Itachi observed.

Deidara tilted his head, a soft smile on his lips. "I suppose I am." He shrugged. "You've succeeded in cheering me up. I believe you have accomplished your mission."

"No. I haven't. You're smiling but you're not happy."

He was quiet for a moment. "You're too good at reading people."

"You shouldn't hide how you really feel. No one around here really cares if you cry."

Deidara blinked, his eyes starting to sting. "What are you talking about?"

"No one cares if you cry Deidara. I know I would cry if I was in your situation."

"If you lost Kisame? That's different." Deidara's voice grew bitter as he spun around and went to his desk.

"It _is_ different, but not completely." Itachi followed him.

"How's that?" He grumbled, sitting down at his desk.

"Sasori was your family." Itachi kept his voice soft as he stood behind Deidara. "Losing someone like that breaks your heart. I know that. I may have killed my entire family, Deidara, but that doesn't mean I didn't love them."

"Sasuke." Deidara whispered.

"Exactly."

Deidara sighed and crossed his arms on the desk, leaning forward and resting his chin on them. "I'm an Akatsuki member. I have no emotions." Deidara repeated what Sasori told him the first day they met.

"We're human." Itachi said, glancing around for something.

"Not all of us." Deidara mentioned with a soft smile.

Itachi hummed when he found what he was looking for sitting on the desk beside Deidara. "Hidan defiantly isn't."

"He's some weird demon." Deidara glanced to the side when he saw Itachi's perfectly manicured hand grab his hair brush.

"Kisame's a shark." Itachi offered while beginning to brush Deidara's messy hair.

Deidara sat up to make it easier on the Uchiha. "Sasori was a puppet."

Itachi nodded, gently running the brush through Deidara's soft blonde hair. He had long hair as well so he knew how to take good care of it. Apparently, Deidara hadn't been taking care of his. "But at heart we are human."

Deidara stared at the tiny puppet sitting on his desk in front of him. Sasori had made it for him a while ago when Deidara was bothering him. The redhead insisted that if he didn't blow it up, he'd make him a puppet. So, he did. "That's what makes us weak." Sasori's heart was his only weakness.

"Everyone has weaknesses. Whether we choose to believe it or not." Itachi grabbed the red ribbon lying on the desk and started to part Deidara's hair.

"Why do you think he died?"

Itachi paused at the hidden pain in Deidara's voice. "I don't know. We die when we die. He became what he wanted. Eternal art."

"I blew him up."

Itachi blinked and paused, holding the top half of Deidara's hair in the air. "You did?"

"It was better than what Zetsu was going to do to him."

"True." Itachi agreed before continuing. He tied the ribbon around the top half and brushed it till it looked right. "I don't want to know what he does with bodies."

"I'm sure he eats them. Or does something worse."

"You turned Sasori into your art. Not a bad way to leave." He grabbed Deidara's shoulders and made him turn around so he could fix the hair over his eye. Itachi froze, however, when he noticed the wetness on Deidara's cheeks. He knew he told the blonde it was okay to cry but he hadn't expected him to.

Deidara realized why Itachi was staring at him and started to whip the tears away with his sleeve. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

Itachi shook his head. "It's fine. I told you it was okay." He kneeled down in front of Deidara and started to brush the chunk of hair over Deidara's left eye.

The blonde sniffed a little and searched Itachi's eyes that were focused on his work. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing your hair. I was aware you already knew that."

"Yea, but why?"

"Because you looked a mess."

Itachi was doing a lot of things that Deidara didn't expect, so he tried not to be surprised by Itachi's act of kindness. "And that bothered you?"

"Considering I'm used to you looking nice, yes. It bothered me." A tiny smile graced his lips when he finished. "There. Now all you need is some sun and a good meal. Then you'll be back to normal. Atleast, look it anyway."

Deidara tilted his head at Itachi in question.

"I doubt you'll go back to the way you were before no matter how much I may miss it. It's best for you to be yourself and not pretend."

"Is that why you're being this way?"

Itachi nodded. "Perhaps."

"You miss it? The hyper-active idiotic me?"

"No. The optimistic bright you."

Deidara smiled softly, a few more tears escaping his eyes. He couldn't help it really. Itachi lifted his hand and caught them with his finger before they rolled down Deidara's flushed cheeks. Deidara bit his lower lip before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Itachi's. The kiss was soft, much like the one they shared before.

"What was that for?" Itachi asked when Deidara pulled back.

"Because I wanted to." Deidara repeated Itachi's earlier reasoning. "And this," He leaned forward and kissed him once again, "is for caring."

Itachi's heart rate increased once again and he smiled softly. "Why don't we go get some sun? Fresh air would do you some good."

Deidara nodded, agreeing. He hadn't been outside in over a week. Not since his last mission. "Alright." He moved to stand along with Itachi. "So, does this mean we're friends now?"

Itachi stared at him a moment. "Friends? If you wish, though I was hoping for more."

Deidara blinked before his face grew red. "Oh. Um, we'll see." He stepped up to Itachi, pressing his chest against the taller males. He lifted up on his tip toes, slipping his arms around Itachi's pale neck. The Uchiha was surprised at Deidara's boldness but let his hands rest on the blonde's thin waist. "If you stay this open, we might." He lifted up a little more till his lips met with Itachi's.

Itachi sighed softly at the feeling of Deidara's lips against his own. It was exhilarating really. Itachi had never felt anything like it before. It was starting to become addicting. He pressed back against Deidara's lips, grasping the blonde's hips a little tighter. Deidara shifted, turning his head slightly and deepening the kiss.

Their lips stayed connected a few moments longer until they had to pull away for breath. "If you continue to kiss me like that, I'll stay open."

Deidara's light blush deepened. "Good." He pecked Itachi's lips once more before pulling away. "Let's go."

Slightly disappointed, Itachi nodded and headed toward Deidara's door. He opened it with Deidara behind him. He wasn't surprised to see Kisame leaning against their door across from them. Itachi stepped out of Deidara's room and the blonde closed the door behind them. Deidara blinked at Kisame, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm guessing you talked?" Kisame said to Itachi.

The raven haired man nodded. "Thank you, Kisame."

The shark man shrugged. "Anytime. Where you headed?"

"Outside. Deidara needs some fresh air."

"Ah. Have fun then you two." Kisame gave them an all too knowing smile before disappearing into his own room.

"He's weird." Deidara commented before walking down the hallway.

Itachi glanced at his door before following after Deidara. When they reached the living room, they noticed a few people there. Pain and Konan were sitting on the couch talking while Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu were trying to figure out how to blow up one of Deidara's clay birds in the middle of the floor. All of them looked up when Itachi and Deidara walked in.

"Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi was immediately in front of Deidara. Itachi glared at the masked man, not liking how close he was to the blonde.

"Tobi. Why do you have one of my birds?" Deidara asked, eyeing the bird in Tobi's gloved hand.

"Oh." Tobi looked down at it like it was the first time he had seen it. "Well, Tobi wanted to know how you did it! Make such pretty art. So he tried to figure it out but couldn't. So he asked Hidan and Kakuzu but they were no help either."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "It's something only I can do, Tobi."

"Oh... Will you show me?" He held the bird out to Deidara.

A smirk slowly made it's way to Deidara's lips. "Sure." He took the bird from Tobi.

"Outside, Deidara. Don't blow up the hideout." Pain warned from the couch.

Deidara stuck his tongue out at him. "I know that." He grinned down at the bird. "Come, birdie. It's time for you to fly."

"Yay!" Tobi grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him out the front door while Itachi stood there a little stunned.

"Itachi?"

The Uchiha snapped out of it when Pain approached him. "Yes?"

"I knew you'd figure it out." The orange haired man said with a small smile. "He's a little back to his old self."

"He'll never be that again. But he'll get better than he is now."

"Good." Pain nodded at him. "Good job, Itachi." Itachi nodded, glancing at the open front door. "Now go make sure those two don't make too big of an explosion."

Itachi nodded then left the room, going to go join Tobi and Deidara. Pain followed after him and watched from the doorway. They were far enough away from the hideout to not destroy anything but close enough to see.

He chuckled softly when Tobi suddenly tackled Deidara onto the ground. The blonde started to yell at him to get off but Tobi wouldn't budge. That was until Itachi appeared and pulled the masked man off the blonde. Tobi started hopping around yelling something while Itachi helped Deidara back up. Pain noticed the protective arm Itachi kept around the blonde's waist while Deidara yelled at Tobi.

"It's cute." Konan spoke from behind him.

Pain nodded, leaning against the doorframe. "Seems you were right. As usual."

"Of course." She leaned forward, allowing her chin to rest on his shoulder. "Are you alright with this?"

"It's better for the two of them to get along."

"Yes, but now instead of having to pull them apart before they killed each other, you'll have to pull them apart before they attack each other."

"Why pull them apart?" Pain shrugged. "Let 'em fuck if they want to fuck. I don't see a problem with it, do you?"

"No."

"Then it's settled. Let the two be kids while they still can." He blinked when Deidara's tiny clay bird became bigger and started to fly around. His eyes widened and he pushed Konan back inside, slamming the door. "Damnit, that's going to make a huge ass boom."

Konan eyed him, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're the one who wanted him back to normal."

"No, that was you. I was fine with how he was."

"Fine?" Konan's eye twitched. "He was miserable!"

"Uh-oh." Hidan whispered, hiding behind Kakuzu. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting."

"Shut up!" Pain yelled at Hidan right before an enormous boom shook the whole hideout. "Damnit!" Pain steadied himself. "That stupid artist and his stupid bombs." Pain grumbled before stalking away with Konan following after him.

The front door suddenly busted open with Deidara and Tobi running inside. They were both laughing as Itachi came in behind them.

"You two are idiots." Itachi muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Aw, Itachi~." Deidara was suddenly pressed against his side. "You don't think I'm an idiot, do you? Really?"

The raven haired man's breath hitched. "What are you-"

He was cut off when Deidara's lips met his. "Trying to get you to relax." He said with a grin before grabbing Itachi's hand and leading him into the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

"Deidara. Wait." Itachi tugged against Deidara's grip half-heartedly. He just couldn't believe the blonde kissed him in front of the others.

"No, food now. Loving later." The words shut up Itachi and left a blush on his cheeks as he was pulled into the kitchen.

"Deidara-Sempai! Wait for me!" Tobi bounced after them.

Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at one another before a smirk came to the immortal's lips. "Loving later, hm?" He tugged at Kakuzu's hand. "Fucking now." He hissed. Kakuzu allowed himself to be dragged to their bedroom like always. Hidan really was a demanding partner.

* * *

"You." Deidara pointed at Tobi. "Go to your own room."

"But why does Uchiha-san get to stay and not me?" Tobi whined, clasping his gloved hands together.

"Because." Deidara said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Itachi glanced between the partners wondering where it would go. Tobi was persistent but Deidara was stubborn. They complimented each other well actually. They were a good pair. The thought left a bitter taste in Itachi's mouth.

"Please Deidara-Sempai! I won't be a bother! I promise." The masked man said while bouncing.

"No." Deidara was getting annoyed. "We want to be alone."

Itachi couldn't help but agree. The masked man had been following them around all day and now that it was late, he wanted to be alone with the blonde. It surprised him slightly that the artist wanted the same. Sure, they had been friendly for the past two weeks but he wasn't aware that Deidara was ready to take it to the next step.

Tobi's visible eye narrowed at Itachi. "Why?"

"Because we do." Deidara growled before grabbing Itachi's thin pale wrist and pulling him inside the room before shutting and locking the door behind them. "Idiot..."

Itachi stared at Deidara who was leaning back against the door. "He's your partner. He has every right to wonder why."

Deidara shook his head. "He's only my partner because Leader-Sama made it that way."

"But you two work well together." Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "You haven't blown him up yet." Itachi elaborated.

The blonde artist shrugged and pushed off the door. "Like I said, he's annoying. But not dislikable." He walked past Itachi, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Itachi blinked and turned to watch the blonde. Deidara didn't realize he had an audience as he undressed until he was down to his blue boxers. He blinked at Itachi, a curious look on his face.

"Well?"

Itachi stared at him. "Well what?"

Deidara sighed, rolling his eyes, his hands on his hips. "You gonna get undressed or not?"

Itachi raised a thin dark eyebrow at this. "Excuse me?"

"I promised you loving."

"Yes but... Not..."

"Chill, Uchiha." Deidara rolled his blue eyes once more before crawling onto his bed and pulling back the dark blue comforter. "You really think I'm ready for that kind of loving? I meant cuddling. Spending the night together."

So far the two of them had only kissed. Soft kisses here and there while they grew to know each other better. Itachi was impressed with how much in common they actually had. But they had yet to move forward in their relationship. Or whatever it was.

Itachi's body relaxed and he moved to remove his shirt as well. "Don't call me Uchiha."

Deidara sat on his side of the big bed and stared at Itachi as the man undressed. "Why not?"

"I don't like it. You called me that back when you hated me." Itachi said while slipping his pants off.

Deidara crossed his arms over his slightly tanned chest. "I never hated you."

"Right. You just wanted to blow my head off because you loved me." Itachi grumbled while removing his shoes.

"Hey, you tried to use that weird 72 hours thing on me." Deidara argued.

"But only after you threatened to blow my head off." Itachi argued back while crawling into the empty side of the bed.

"Okay, so we both said some nasty things back then." Deidara shrugged before pulling Itachi to lie down beside him. "We didn't mean it then and we don't mean it now." He cuddled up to the Uchiha's side, letting Itachi wrap an arm around him tightly.

"Alright."

Deidara hummed and shifted to rest his head on Itachi's shoulder while the man pulled the ribbon from Deidara's hair. The long golden streaks fell and cascaded to the mattress. The artist cuddled closer to Itachi and let his arm rest across the pale flat stomach.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?" The Uchiha blinked his eyes open to stare into darkness.

"You're just mine now, right?" Deidara whispered softly, his hot breath flowing across the skin of Itachi's neck.

"I have been for a while Deidara."

"Good." He lifted up and planted a kiss to Itachi's throat. "That means more to me than you know."

Itachi shifted his eyes to see Deidara staring at him with glowing blue eyes. "What do you mean?" Deidara bit his lower lip, averting his eyes away from Itachi's. This caught the Uchiha's attention and he leaned up, forcing them into a sitting position. "Deidara?"

"Itachi... I'm just glad Leader-Same made you come talk to me."

Itachi blinked, slightly confused. Of course, he was glad too but Deidara's tone suggested a different reason. "As am I."

"Yea but..." Deidara lowered his head, his golden locks falling around him and hiding his face. "That day... If you hadn't come to me then, I might not be here now. No. I wouldn't be here now."

Itachi let that sink in. He understood exactly what Deidara was saying. If he hadn't come along when he did, Deidara would have followed Sasori into death. "I see."

"I was broken, Itachi. Sasori was everything to me." His voice wavered slightly.

Itachi moved a little closer to Deidara, wrapping his arm around the artist's tanned shoulders. He had been waiting for this. For Deidara to break down and tell him everything. He knew it would come. And he was glad it finally had.

"I thought I would die before Sasori." The blonde spoke softly, leaning into Itachi's touch but keeping his eyes on his folded hands in his lap. "But I didn't. I was use to being alone. But after Sasori..." He trialed off. "I couldn't take being alone. Sasori was the only one who cared about me. And the he was gone. I wasn't even there to help him."

Itachi wanted to say something to comfort the blonde but he didn't know what to say. There really wasn't anything he could say. So he tightened his arm around Deidara's shoulders and continued to listen to him.

"I wanted to die." Deidara's voice was full of constricted pain. "I had it all planned out too. Down to the very last detail. But then you showed up." Deidara raised his head, his hair shifting to show his face. His eyes stayed locked on the wall though, glistening with unshed tears. "For some reason I listened to you. Maybe, deep down, I wasn't ready to die. I was waiting for someone to realize what was happening to me and stop it." Deidara swallowed hard, a few tears escaping his eyes.

Itachi reached out and caught them before they fell from the blonde's cheeks. Deidara turned his head, his glistening blue eyes finally connecting with Itachi's concerned onyx. Itachi saw anguish in those eyes and it made his heart clench tightly. He understood that pain. He knew that pain.

"You saved me."

Itachi blinked at Deidara's words.

"I always thought you were too far away from anyone to ever relate. Unreachable to everyone. But, I was wrong. You..." Deidara closed his eyes tightly, trying his best not to cry.

Itachi leaned forward, placing his lips to Deidara's left eye.

"I-I'm alive because of you." Deidara whispered softly, almost choking on his words.

Itachi shifted so his lips hovered over Deidara's. "I don't deserve such credit." His breath ghosted over Deidara's lips causing the blonde to shiver.

"But you do. I mean it Itachi. Without you, I-"

Itachi pressed his lips to the artist's, cutting off whatever he was going to say. Deidara grunted in protest but found himself unable to fight the kiss. His eyes slid shut once more and he leaned into the kiss. Itachi inwardly smiled and wrapped his other arm around the blonde, pulling him closer. He would never get enough of the blonde. Never.

Feeling bold, Itachi slipped his tongue out from between his lips and traced it over Deidara's lips. The blonde whimpered softly in response and parted those sinful lips. Itachi took not time in sliding his tongue into the blonde's awaiting mouth. Their tongues met and danced together as they learned each other.

Not sure how well he could control himself, Itachi pulled back a few moments later leaving the blonde panting with a blush on his cheeks. He lifted his hand and cupped the artist's cheek, pecking his lips once more.

"In a world painted with black and white, look for grey and create a masterpiece."(1) Itachi whispered softly.

Deidara's eyes widened slightly, recognizing the saying. "Wha..?"

A soft smile pulled at Itachi's lips. "Sasori said that to me not long after I first came here."

The blonde nodded, having the redhead tell him that when he first arrived at Akatsuki. "I forgot about that."

"You're an artist. Create with what you're given."

Deidara chuckled softly, pecking Itachi's lips once more. "Yea, yea. I get it."

Itachi nodded and grabbed Deidara, pulling him down to lay beside him. The blonde smiled and cuddled back up to Itachi's side. "Although, I'm not art."

Deidara raised an eyebrow at this and lifted his head to stare at Itachi. "Yes you are. A perfect work of art." He trailed a finger down the Uchiha's chest as he spoke.

Itachi shivered at the touch. "Then don't blow me up."

A smirk came to the blonde's lips. "Please, Itachi. What good are you in pieces?" He lowered his head back down and rested it on Itachi's shoulder.

"Just making sure. I know how serious you are with your art." He tightened his arm around Deidara's waist.

"Yea. But you have nothing to worry about... Tobi on the other hand..."

Itachi let a soft chuckle escape his lips. "Don't blow up your partner."

"Well, if he doesn't give us alone time, I will."

Itachi really didn't have anything against that. The masked man was annoyingly clingy to Deidara. He really didn't like that. But he didn't want Deidara to get in trouble for blowing up his partner either. Itachi sighed, lifting his free hand and petting Deidara's head. "He will. Don't worry."

Deidara hummed, closing his eyes as Itachi ran his fingers through the golden hair. The action relaxed him and he was happy to find that Itachi was capable of doing loving things. He snuggled closer to the pale man, taking in his warmth.

"Good night, Deidara." Itachi whispered softly, realizing he was lulling the blonde into sleep.

"Night, Itachi." Deidara mumbled softly. His smile grew before he drifted into sleep, Itachi's fingers still in his hair.

Itachi, however, remained awake. A lot had changed in the past few months and he wasn't sure whether to believe he really was in Deidara's bed or not. The warmth of the man beside him reminded him that he was, in fact, really in Deidara's bed, cuddling with the artist.

Itachi closed his tired black eyes, content. Deidara was his. He had succeeded in his small mission but gained much more than he expected. He found himself in the process. But only around Deidara was he really himself. He was beginning to see it was the same with Deidara. He had no problems with this either.

According to Deidara, he had saved the blonde. Itachi wasn't sure about that. But he would never argue with it. He felt a sense of pride when he thought about it. He did something that made Deidara want to stay. That was all that mattered to him.

Time would only tell if the two would continue the path they had begun together. Akatsuki was a dangerous place to be. They were ninja. S-Ranked ninja. The most dangerous ninja in the world. Yet, they were just like everyone else. They needed love and companionship. Itachi and Deidara were just lucky enough to have found that in one another.

Itachi was happy when he finally slipped into sleep, his hand falling from Deidara's head to rest in his own chest. Happiness was not something the eldest Uchiha knew very well. But he was starting too. As long as Deidara stayed by his side, he was sure he could live life a little better. He knew Sasuke would come for him one day and possibly defeat him.

But that was a ways off. For now, Itachi would bask in Deidara's company and soak up the time he had with the beautiful blonde artist. He was sure Deidara had no complaints about that.

* * *

**(1)- This quote was stolen from my friend Andy. Hehe. I just felt like it fit the story. Lust you Andy~**

**This story took longer than I expected! Three days actually! Wow. I don't usually spend that much time on a one-shot. I'm really proud of it though. I didn't know how to end it really. I considered a lemon but decided not to. Would have been too soon. I ended it the best i could... so bare with me. This was possibly the longest song fic I've written too. 1cc of Impossibility was pretty long though. But this is over 20 pages long on word. Yay! Go me! Please let me know what you think, okay? **

**Oh, and anyone notice how similar the ItaDei pairing is with SasuNaru? Hm, odd, no?**

**For some reason, I suddenly adore ItaDei. Like seriously. So expect a lot more ItaDei from me. Thing is, I can only see Deidara with Itachi when Sasori is not around. Either dead or nonexistent. Cause I'm a SasoriXDeidara fan at heart. So any ItaDei that I DO write will be pretty angsty. If it's in the Naruto universe, it will be after Sasori's death. If it's AU, Sasori will probably not exist at all. Or he's dead like in Love & Death. **

**Oh, which reminds me.**

**For those of you who liked Love & Death, I'm going to write more. Three more parts actually. A pre-quel, a sequel, and a side story. Pre-quel about how Deidara's parents were killed and how he and Sasori met. A sequel about Deidara and Itachi's relationship and the sudden introduction of other vampires. PLUS, Deidara has to become an elder sooner than expected. Or maybe he'll become Alpha. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, the side story will be about Sasuke and Naruto. About how the met and stuff. **

**So look for that stuff soon. They won't be attached to Love & Death. Separate stories. But each title will start with "Love &". If you haven't read Love & Death, I hope you'll give it a chance. I'm very proud of it.**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**+Matt+**

**P.S. PLEASE TAKE MY POLL! NOT MANY PEOPLE HAVE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE WANT! Thank you. -smiles- **


End file.
